1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for machine implementing a utility valve exercising event; wherein a “valve exercising event” is defined as a closing and opening of a utility valve with a valve exerciser; wherein a “valve exerciser” is defined as a hydraulic powered apparatus which will rotate a valve stem of a utility valve when the hydraulic powered apparatus is coupled to a valve stem of a utility valve.
A machine implemented, automated valve exercising apparatus may contain a pressurized fluid, a pressure relief valve (pressure regulator) a means for setting a pre determined fluid pressure; a means for detecting the achievement of a pre determined fluid pressure, wherein said means for detecting a pre determined fluid pressure is a sensor for detecting a pressure relief event (a fluid bypass event) by a pressure relief valve; wherein a pressure relief event is a pressure relief valve opening in order to relieve a fluid pressure by bypassing a volume of pressurized fluid. The sensor for detecting a pressure relief event may be a flow switch or a mechanical contactor switch which is activated by the opening of the pressure relief valve. When activated, the sensor for detecting a pressure relief event will signal and set into action a series of events which will cause a reversal of the direction of rotation of a utility valve stem. The signal from the sensor for detecting a pressure relief event may cause a directional control valve to reverse the flow of hydraulic fluid to a hydraulic motor which in turn will reverse the direction of rotation of the hydraulic motor which will in turn reverse the direction of rotation of a utility valve stem which is coupled to said hydraulic motor; thus automating the sequence of both opening and closing a utility valve without requiring the use of a computer program. The addition of counters, pressure sensors, flow sensors, timers, relays, displays, and data collection further automates the valve exercising event and the ability to document aspects of the valve exercising event.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Utility valves such as fire hydrant valves, water valves and gas valves will become non workable if they are not opened or closed on a frequent schedule. Typically a person will use a hand wrench to open or close a utility valve, or a hand held powered valve turner with a forward and reverse hand operated switch. A utility valve that has rusted up for years may require applying a predetermined pressure in a clock wise direction followed by applying a predetermined pressure in a counter clockwise direction. The sequence of flip flopping the direction of applied pressure needs to continue repeatedly until the valve operates freely between a full open and a full closed position, which may take an extended length of time, thus a need for the present invention, which is a hands free valve exerciser which is machine implemented and secured in place by an articulated boom arm.